A Dragon's Path
by Dragon Blaze-X
Summary: Spike a lone dragon has finnaly found his true fammily but will he go with his brother and learn the ways of the Dragon or stay with his friends in ponyvilie. And will his jorny be fruitfull or will he regret going on this jorny into the unkown.
1. Chapter 1 Close Encounter ect

Paste your document here...

Sup names Dragon Blaze-X this is my first ever written fan fic soo I need all the help I can get plus there is a insane amount of gaps in my story any help from you readers ya I see you their thinking this is going to the same old Shit as all the other fan fic but not this time. Yes I will be borrowing other writhers characters from pre written stories that are realllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy good but that is mostly because I suck at English class and in spelling. Buuuuut that is where you guy's cumin I need names of character you made with personality descriptions and what not. But there will be some originality like a new land at the borders of Equestriya new grater foes that put all of the MLP villains to shame I hope and untold origins. And to answer other questions this will become humanoid at a later point. But be for all the boring declaimers emphases on "lame" spoilers: Spike finds his family becomes kick ass as Mat and Flamesinger, love, war lots of war (like on a lord of the rings scale), and aaaa what else fan_ made OC…. Blood…. (Shuffling of notes)…_**Aha** new races. Now on to disclaimers I don't own my little pony friendship is magic bla bla bla or characters you recognize or other shit that pops up like Pickypie now drum roll please on with epic.

P.S I will not go into much detail with characters from the show because if you are reading this you watch the show so theirs your warning shot. Also not good with clop writing yes their will be some but not much maybe 5 tops.

**Chapter one Close Encounters Of The Brotherly Kind**

It was your average day in Ponyville and. The birds were signing with Fluttershy, the Apples were in the fields harvesting crops in the field, the Cakes were baking fresh bread while Pinkie Pie watched Pumpkin and Pound Cake, Rainbow was sleeping on a cloud, and of course Twilight was studying the art of organization.

"Agh! Twilight you've read that book like a bazillion times! It's amazing you can't recite it word for word," groaned Spike.

"Well, I can't help it if's such a good book", she replied excitedly.

"Yaa, a really goo…. (*Burp*)."

"Huh, that's weird it's bright red with the royal seal; must be important". Spike said curiously.

"Well, let's find out". She said while picking it up with her magic. "Ahem:

"My faithful student: the dragons are migrating out of season. There are massive amounts of strange new dragons species I have never seen before and also other mysterious bests migrating with them. Unfortunately, that is not all. Unlike in previous migrations, have been choosing to roost within pony villages. Thankfully, there have been no reports of violence or unrest aside from the initial panic at their arrival. Judging by their current course, they will arrive in Ponyville within a matter of days. Should you have the opportunity, I would request that you investigate the situation. _Sincerely, Princes Celesta."_

Twilight dropped the letter and rushed for the door. "Spike! Prepare the observation equipment from the last dragon migration,"

"Will do," he yelled after her.

While Twilight leaves Spike to gather the necessary equipment, Twilight went to gather her friends. Being the closest, Pinkie pie who should be at Sugercube corner. But as luck would have it, she happened to stumble upon a certain snoozing pegasus.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

"HU-WHAT! Twilight, why'd you wake from me from my nap?" The cyan Pegasus asked grouchily.

"No time! Just gather everyone for an emergency meeting". The purple mare responded before rushing off to sugar cube corner.

"Well, might as well get everyone else". The pegasus sighed.

30 minutes later

"Ok sugercube we're all here so tell what's going on," Questioned Applejack.

"Princesses Celestia requested us with the task of investigating an out of season dragon migration".

"Eep!" goes a yellow pegasus at the mere thought of giant, flying reptiles

"So what Twi, all kinds of animals do stuff out of the ordinary stuff once in a while, like when a bear asked Fluttershy to watch his cave for a week," Rainbow Dash stated bluntly.

"But that's not the weird part. It is that they're are flying through heavily populated places like Laspegasus and other villages, even resting in them, and there's been no violence, no damage, no nothing!"

While the others let it sink in, she continued. " But it gets even stranger. There are even dragons and creatures that have never been seen by anypony or even the princesses, all traveling together for some reason. "

"So do we get name some dragons Twilight," asked Dash.

"Well most likely, bu…"

"Sweet I'm goanna makes awesome names for 'em like, uh, Starburst twister, or um, Fiery…"

"Dash! Focus! "First, we need to prep the town first", stated the violet mare. "Applejack is the trench from last time still available?"

"Sorry sugercube, but the mayor had us fill up the whole."

"Oh manure," Twilight grumbled. "Alright, we'll have to get some help to have diged back up we only have a few days. Rarity, how soon can you make us some camouflage cloths to help us get close?"

"Of cours darling, I'll have the stealthiest dresses ready before you can blink!"

"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow I need you two to warn the town and let them know the dragons will be passing through JUST passing throe".

"On it!"

" Okie dokie loki."

"Fluttershy… Fluttershy? Ugh," Twilight said as she looked at the pink-haired Pegasus hiding behind a bookshelf. "Fluttershy please come out, we need your help."

"Nnn-ooo Twilight, I really don't like big scary dra- dra- dragons," the pegasus whimpered.

Twilight simply sighed, "Fluttershy we need your help and besides these dragons aren't hurting anypony, heck from what the princess tells me there wasn't even a single pony harmed. Heck the only signs they were even there was their snoring, flatten grass and moved stones if any thing their as ductile as Spike (I sure as Tartarus hope so), she thought."

"Well, if you say so Twilight. I'll go with you if you insist.

'

Thank you, Fluttershy. Your affinity for animals will make this much easier.

5 days later

Just before 7:00am, the main six were walking towards the ditch with, Fluttershy bringing up the rear with Spike with a little red wagon stuffed with goodies and equipment,

"So Twilight," asked Spike. "How long do we have to wait for the dragons and the other creatures show up?"

"Hopefully not long its only afternoon and the reports from Celestia said they passed Appaloosa 2 day ago so they should come here soon".

"I sure as heck hope so! I spent the last 2 days making up awesome new names for those dragons Rainbow" dash piped up.

**Sigh** smooth move Dash you never say that (yes this is the author speaking) to but it simply Dashy- mic- impatient pants (god I sound like Pinkypie) got more then she bargained for again.

Almost out of nowhere a dull thunder came approaching from the south, causing ponies to bar their doors and windows with gusto. Before long the ponies and Ponyvile were surrounded.

There were dragons of all shapes and sizes, along with strange creatures they could hardly recognize. Some liked like wolves, others lions that looked like trees, and griffins of stone, sand and gems the rest were to bizarre to be described.

Fluttershy just stared in horror, too scared of the surrounding creatures to even faint. Dash and Applejack just hugged each other in fear while Twi and Rarity stared in wonder at the creature's diversity and beauty. And just as Celestia predicted, the beasts and dragons landed with out so much as damaging a single shingle on a house.

"By Celestia they're beautiful!" Rarity barely able to control the tears coming down her face from the creatures beauty.

"WOW LOOK AT AL-*MPH*" was all Spike could say before five pairs of hooves covered his mouth.

"Shhhhh are you trying to get us killed Spike," the now much less terrified Rainbow Dash whispered harshly.

"Muhgbmouhgewoh," was all he good get out in response.

As the day rolled on into midday, the seven friends were constantly observing, sketching, and of course naming the multitude of new species. After of cores the time it took to get over their freak out (took like an hour just to get Fluttershy calm enough to faint).

All was quiet as the group began to quietly eat their lunch as to not disturb the thousand or so carnivorous creatures around them for miles. Then sky darkened as quickly as the dragons appeared and much to Fluttershy's dismay the seven friends looked up to see the biggest mother-fucking dragon in all of recorded pony history.

I mean this thing was huge just to help me put it into perspective one wing from the tip to its base equaled the entire Canterlot mountain from tunnels underneath to tip of the tallest tower and I repeat that is one wing! It's claws made as long and thick as red woods and teeth that shone almost as bright as the sun. It's scales where colored like blue lighting, claws that could easily hold all of Ponyvile with room to spare. And it was looking straight at the ponies hiding in a ditch. Without making a sound, its wings folded back, its neck inclined and then it was hurtling down towards them. As it dove from it extreme height that would make even the great Rainbowdash would faint from lack of O2. It burst into sapphire flames that shrunk and narrowed till it passed mock 1 and crashed to the ground with the force of an averagely big meteor, kicking up dust and rocks and shaking the town to its foundations.

As the dust settled a dragon of 8ft stood in the middle of the creator in a way it looked a bit like Garble (sorry it was the only way I could describe him with out saying human), but radiated power and wisdom much greater then Princess Celestia could ever have. He wore camo pants with a black sleeveless-t and a sleeveless black trench coat on top of his head was spiky Wight hair sticking straight back and a horn from his forehead that went up a few inches before going parallel to his muzzle.

Now back to our pony friends after all the dragons and craziness they do what all ponies do when they don't understand something that looks intimidating or scary they…

**RUN!** Cried the six ponies (Jesus I could hear that from here man and dam that Fluttershy has some big lungs yeash and I thought Pinkypie was loud).

As the ponies ran Twilight plucked Spike up with her magic and placed him on her back. As the ponies ran back threw the dragons, barely noticing the effects of Fluttershy's shout scaring the dragons and creatures shitless from the break in the calm.

They did, however, notice that the blue dragon was following them, seemingly without a care in the world.

As the ponies entered town they went to the safest building they new of Twilights house.

As soon as the main six got there they locked the door and Twilight put up her strongest barrier around her home and maybe her final resting place. As the dragon neared the tree house it stopped and examined the barrier before him then he slowly raised his hand and shattered the barrier with a casual flick of it's wrist.

While it was little force to the dragon Twilight was flung across the room from backlash of her spell being smashed to bits with a force that would make even Big Macintosh green with envy. Seeing their only defense shatter so did their hopes of living to see another day the only thing they could do was h in the corner with Twilight.

"Well this is it sugercube it was'- **knock knock- "**nice knowing you perhaps-" **knock knock,** "what in tarnashen is going on here," Said Applejack as her farewell speech was interrupted with more incisive knocking. The six ponies looked at each other for a few minuets till Pinkypie being Pinkypie shouted: "I'll get it" much dismay of the five ponies. As the door opened there stood the dragon, as calm and patient as could be.

"Ahem may I come in". He said in a voice that sounded quiet young roughly on of a 25-year-old stallion.

"Uum s-ur-e" stammered Twilight.

Even in his new form, he was way too big for the library, but managed to crouch and awkwardly shuffle his way inside. "Thank you miss now to cut to the chase your probably wondering why I am here well I came to look at the young hatchling that was with you when you ran into this here library. May I see him?"

" Why? What's it to you lizard lips" said Rainbowdash finally her feisty nature briefly overcoming her fear.

"Well, if you must know I am just trying to confirm a "hunch," if you will."

"Its okay Rainbowdash he seems nice enough". said Spike with a sliver of uncertainty as he stepped out from the huddle of ponies.

"It's okay young one, I won't bite," Said the drake with his eyes closed, while trying to put on a smile to help calm the young dragon as he walked closer. But as soon as he opened his eyes he stared at Spike with utter shock before dropping to his knees and embracing Spike in a tight hug

As a single tear rolled down his face and said in a voice that was filled with happiness "I missed you brother".

Hay just let you know about the oc thing it will begin at later ch soo hold you hores and i will let you guys know when to semet them and pony oc are limmyed and must fit sertin gidelins to be used gidelines will be lissted later


	2. Notice and apologies

Attention every one who reads, follows or fav me I apologize for taking so dam long to get the next ch out and I realize it will take a while because it is long as hell and will have a bunch of references to two stories in particular: Alduin Unbound by Crosis but only the parts that pertain to princess Celestia raising Spike and few spots in ch 10 and not the Skyrim gods scenes. The other is Breaking Free by Nrdygrl up to near the end of ch 24 and maybe more for the two stories. I am mostly writing this to inform you of future ch mostly ch 2 that will have a vast majority of references as I already stated but this also an apology for my lack writing to make the next ch which is still in the shop so this is a way for you guy to get familiar in the world I am making and to give you guys a good set of stories to read while I work on mine.

Thank you for your patience. Blaze

Ps also I got permission to make references to both story by the authors


End file.
